La dichiarazione
by serenaperego98
Summary: quello che molti fan della nalu sognano di vedere nell'anime...


Era iniziata come una giornata normale fino a quando, mentre ero nella mia vasca da bagno, sento qualcuno entrare dentro, quella persona era Natsu, il mio compagno di squadra insieme ad Happy, un gatto blu che può farsi spuntare delle ali e portare una persona in giro fino a quando non esaurisce la sua energia magica. Appena li vidi dentro il mio bagno esclamai:

L-siete sempre in casa di altri senza il loro permesso o senza bussare prima di entrare nelle stanze!

Natsu con il suo solito sorriso che mi trasmetteva calma e tranquillità mi rispose:

N-oh andiamo Lucy, non ti arrabbiare, volevamo solo venire a farti una visita e vedere come stavi visto che ieri non sei venuta alla gilda. Eravamo solo preoccupati per te.

Io sapevo che in fondo loro non lo facevano con cattive intenzioni ma volevo vendicarmi perchè, ogni volta che venivano o mi stavo cambiando o nel bagno. Non volevo una vendetta crudele volevo solo fargli capire che cosa si provava, anche perchè io amavo Natsu e ogni volta che mi parlava facendo quel suo sorriso io non potevo fare a mano di sciogliermi, il problema è che io non sapevo quello che lui provava per me.

Successivamente gli risposi:

L-vi ringrazio per la premura, avevo solo qualche linea di febbre, niente di preoccupante. Ora se volete scusarmi potreste uscire dal bagno? vorrei prepararmi per uscire.

H-Aye

N-d'accordo, noi ti aspettiamo in salotto

A quel punto uscirono e chiusero la porta, in quel momento pensai che avrei potuto seguirli fino a casa loro per vedere dove abitavano e fare la stessa cosa che loro fanno ogni volta che vengono a trovarmi.

Dopo qualche minuto uscii dal bagno e gli dissi:

L-sai Natsu io non so ancora dove abitate, mi piacerebbe molto vedere casa vostra.

N-abitiamo infondo alla vietta che porta al bosco, è un po' lontano da qui ma è il posto migliore dove vivere sopratutto quando fa caldo.

Sapevo dove era il posto, potevo arrivarci con 30 minuti di cammino. a quel punto potevo benissimo andare alla gilda con loro come se niente fosse, il giorno dopo sarei andata a casa loro visto che loro ogni sabato vanno a pescare e stanno via tutto il giorno.

Sabato arrivò in un lampo, quella mattina mi sveglia presto e mi diressi verso casa loro. Appena fui arrivata, mi accorsi che era molto carina vista dall' esterno, il problema era che all' interno era un completo disasto, era tutto in disordine e pieno di polvere così, decisi di ripulire tutto da cima a fondo così che quando ritorneranno a casa saranno ancora più sorpresi.

Mi misi di buona lena e ripulii tutta la stanza, ma quando arrivai in fondo, dove si trovava la sua amaca, appesa al muro c'era una bacheca dove c'erano appesi tutti gli incarichi che avevamo fatto da quando io ero entrata nella gilda, accanto c'era anche il mio vestito da cameriera che avevo usato per la prima missione, era una delle poche cose che erano in ordine in quella casa. A quel punto iniziai a pensare che forse anche lui provava qualcosa per me o forse ero io che iniziavo a immaginarmi cose a caso. Passarono un paio d'ore dopo che io ebbi finito di ripulire la casa, ormai erano le 21.00 così decisi di ritornare a casa ma, durante il percorso mi venne in mente che forse loro erano a casa mia che mi aspettavano così, mi affrettai a tornare e quando entrai in camera mia loro erano appoggiati al letto che dormivano.

Mi avvicinai cercando di non fare rumore ma, quando gli fui affianco non potei più trattenere le lacrime, i miei singhiozzii fecero svegliare Natsu che, tutto preoccupato mi domandò:

N-Lucy cosa è successo e perché sei tornata così tardi a casa?

Io lo guardai e gli risposi sempre singhiozzando:

L-volevo farvi una sorpresa mettendo a posto la vostra casa ma poi, arrivata alla fine della camera mi sono accorta che avevi conservato tutti i volantini delle missioni che abbiamo fatto insieme e anche il mio vestito da cameriera quindi, ho deciso di dirtelo

N-di dirmi cosa Lucy?

io rimasi in silenzio e continuai a piangere poi lo guardai, non stava sorridendo, il suo splendido sorriso non c'era, era davvero preoccupato per me così decisi di non parlare ma di passare direttamente ai fatti, avevo un' enorme paura di perderlo ma non ce la facevo più a tacere su quello che provavo per lui così, alzai le mani e presi il suo volto, lo avvicinai al mio e lo baciai.

Dopo qualche secondo mi staccai e mi asciugai le lacrime poi lui disse:

N-quindi sono questi i tuoi sentimenti verso di me!

L-già, lo so che tu non provi lo stesso ma non ce la facevo più a rimanere in silenzio.


End file.
